Johanna
by SpiceGirls4Ever
Summary: Padme is in the care of Palpatine and falls in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Empire goes after them soon after it's establishment and everything changes! OBIDALA!
1. Prologue

Johanna Johanna

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the songs from Sweeney Todd. I'm only using them for my own diabolical purposes! MWAHAHA! Just kidding!

I feel you Johanna. I feel you.

_I was half convinced I'd waken,_

_Satisfied enough to dream you._

_Happily I was mistaken, Johanna._

_I'll steal you, Johanna. I'll steal you_

_Do they think that walls could hide you?_

_Even now, I'm at your window._

_I am in the dark beside you,_

_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!_

_I feel you, Johanna!_

_And one day I'll steal you!_

_Til I'm with you then I'm with you there!_

_Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!_

Prologue- 32 BBY (just before Phantom Menace)

_A young Padme Amidala was sitting outside Supreme Chancellor Valorum's offices. She had just been nominated as Queen of Naboo soon after graduating from the Legislative Youth Program. Ever since her parents and sister had died in a tragic fire Senator Palpatine had taken in her. He made sure she knew everything there was to know about politics. They were going to go back to Naboo after the meeting with the Chancellor to be present for the final vote. Padme could see the city through the windows and missed the birds that would sit on her windowsill and chirp merrily at her. Her favorite song came to mind. Her mother taught it to her and Padme always sang it whenever she felt sad or lonely. Padme fought back tears as she began to softly sing._

_"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird how is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?" Padme sang as she stood up and walked towards the nearest window_

_"Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning just beyond the bars. How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars? How is it you sing, anything? How is it you sing?" Padme sang as she started to walk back towards her seat not noticing Senator Palpatine watching her intently by the entrance to the offices._

_"My cage has many rooms damask and dark. Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will you know when they're captive teach me to be more adaptive. Ah! Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly let me sing!" Padme sang softly as she finished her song_

_Palpatine walked towards her and she snapped her head up to look at her caretaker. _

_"Shall we be on our way to Naboo, my dear?" _

_Padme nodded dumbly and they walked outside and took a transport to their ship, which they boarded quickly. As the ship took off a young Jedi was staring at it. He had heard a young lady singing near the Chancellor's offices when he was there with his Master just a few moments ago. He saw the young lady in question board a ship. He couldn't help notice that she looked said and his heart went out to her. His Master calling him pulled him out of his reverie._

_"Why where you staring at the Senator's ship, young one?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked_

_"I was merely wondering where Senator Palpatine was going this early in the week." Obi-Wan Kenobi answered trying to cover up the real reason he was staring_

_"Your feelings betray you. You've taken an interest in Padme Amidala. Keep your mind here and now where it belongs."_

_"I'm sorry Master. She seemed sad and I was only wondering why." _

_"She has been nominated to become Queen of Naboo and there is no doubt that she still misses her parents and sister. She wants them there for this big change in her life." Qui-Gonn explained as they started walking to their speeder._

_"I only want to be her friend, Master. She looks like she could use one." Obi-Wan responded apologetically_

_As they got into their speeder Qui-Gon couldn't help but sense that his Padawan's path would cross with young Padme's. Attachments were forbidden by the Jedi code and Obi-Wan only wanted Padme to have a friend. But Qui-Gonn suspected something more would develop as time went on. Only time would tell._

A/N: I hope you like this story. I was inspired by the music from Sweeney Todd. I was going to make this a romance between Obi-Wan and my own character Serlalee Orlara but I've written four fics about her and have decided to make this an Obidala! I hope you like it!

**P.S. I included the two songs from Sweeney Todd because you will see them again and they helped to form the story. And the story line is halfway inspired by Sweeney's story line. Please review if you like it. Fuzzyalligator is always welcome! Love ya Sarah!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is all mine! NOT! I wish!**

Chapter 1

Padme let out a sigh as the Nubian cruiser landed back on Coruscant. Padme was now Queen Amidala of the Naboo. She would start her term in a week and only came back to Coruscant to pack up her things and prepare for her new reign as Queen. She also wanted to do some investigating. Before she had left for Naboo two days ago she saw a young man staring at her as she boarded the ship. He looked like a Jedi but she wasn't sure as he was standing in the shadows. At first she thought nothing of it but the strange man kept appearing in her dreams and she finally decided to find out who he was when she returned to the Republic's capital.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was facing the same problem. Padme kept plaguing his dreams and more than once he was caught daydreaming by Qui-Gon and Yoda. He decided to wait for her to come back and once she did he would talk to her. Obi-Wan was standing outside the Jedi Temple with Qui-Gon and Master Windu when he saw it. A silver Naboo cruiser was flying over the city before it landed near the Senate building. He didn't know he was staring until Qui-Gon pulled him back to the present.

"You were staring young Padawan. Go inside to our quarters and meditate young one." Qui-Gon instructed as Obi-Wan nodded and went back into the Temple.

"Your apprentice seems to be disturbed Qui-Gonn" Mace observed

"He's been like that ever since he saw young Padme Amidala leave for Naboo. He hasn't been sleeping well and his thoughts have wandered. He says he only wants to be her friend but I have a feeling it may be something more."

"Obi-Wan knows better than anyone that the Jedi Code strictly forbids attachments. I only hope he'll remember that if he should happen to meet her."

Mace and Qui-Gon bowed to each other and went their separate ways. Qui-Gonn decided to give his Padawan some space before talking to him.

Padme had time to unpack and investigate the mysterious man. She checked the security records for the day she left for Naboo. She noticed that Jedi Master Qui-Gon had visited the Chancellor's offices along with his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. The name sounded vaguely familiar and she figured that Kenobi was the one she saw. She looked him up in the city's archives and found herself staring at the picture of him. He looked kind and handsome. He was the kind of man she dreamed of meeting one day. And she intended to go to the Jedi Temple the next chance she got.

Luckily the next day she was able to escape by making the excuse that she was running an errand. Once inside the Jedi Temple she walked around quickly diving behind pillars to avoid detection. As she was coming around the corner she didn't notice Obi-Wan rounding the same corner as she was walking backwards. They ran into each other and toppled to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault! I wasn't looking." Padme countered as she sat up on the floor.

"No it's all my…" Obi-Wan faltered as he gazed upon the woman he had run into.

Obi-Wan was on his way to find Padme and then she came and ran into him. Literally. They stared at each other for a minute before Obi-Wan came to his senses.

"I'm sorry. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I'm Padme. Padme Amidala."

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter but that was the best way I could think to end the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

A**/N: I really am thankful for all the people who have put my story on their Story Alerts but I would really appreciate some reviews. The next reviewers get a special shout out in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: NO IT ALL BELONGS TO ME! Tell ya why Mr. Lucas tell ya why! Cause I love Star Wars I really do. But I don't own it. Only you. It don't belong to me! (to the tune of "Epiphany" from Sweeney Todd sung preferably by George Hearn)**

**Chapter 2**

"You're that boy I saw before leaving for Naboo!" Padme exclaimed

Obi-Wan could do nothing but nod. He was rendered speechless by Padme's beauty. She was kind and gentle. To him she was a goddess.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Huh? What?" Obi-Wan asked shaking himself out of his reverie

"That day I saw you at the Chancellor's offices you were staring at me as I boarded the cruiser. Why were you staring at me?" Padme asked smiling at him kindly

"I don't know. You looked so sad… I mean so beautiful. No! I mean. Ah! I shouldn't have said that! Argh! What's wrong with me today?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he stood up and started to walk away

"No! Please don't go. I was just wondering. I do want to be your friend Obi-Wan." Padme pleaded as Obi-Wan turned around, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"I would like that Padme." Obi-Wan smiled as he helped her up from the floor.

As weeks passed Padme and Obi-Wan grew close. They still found time to contact each other with all of Obi-Wan's Jedi duties and Padme's obligations as Queen. She missed being with Obi-Wan but the good thing about being Queen of Naboo was that she wasn't under Senator Palpatine's protection all of the time. She was grateful for all he had done for her but she felt like she was kept locked up away from the world. Here back on Naboo she finally felt free. She and Obi-Wan stayed up late into the night talking to each other on HoloNet every night.

"Well this has been great Obi-Wan but I really must be getting to bed. I have a meeting with Senator Palpatine along with the Governor." Padme said sleepily during one late-night talk with Obi-Wan

"I understand. I have to go with Qui-Gonn tomorrow and negotiate with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation on behalf of the Chancellor."

"Well good luck and have fun getting past the blockade."

"I will."

"Pleasant dreams Obi-Wan" Padme yawned

"Sleep well, my love." Obi-Wan said before shutting off the transmitter.

Padme froze before turning off her transmitter. He had just called her 'my love'. They were just friends not lovers. Yet she often thought of Obi-Wan and sometimes thought of spending her future with someone special. Could it be that Obi-Wan possibly felt something for him? Padme stretched and climbed into bed dreaming of Obi-Wan like she had for the past few months.

Obi-Wan quickly shut off the transmitter and held his head in his hands. He had called her 'my love'. He had told her that he had feelings for her. He was a Jedi! He shouldn't be having these feelings it was against the code. But Padme was so kind and beautiful. She was a goddess in every meaning of the word. He couldn't wait to see her again. But he didn't know how long the negotiations with the Viceroy would take and Padme was busy with her duties as Queen.

"I'll go and visit Naboo after the negotiations. I miss her. I love her." Obi-Wan muttered as he dimmed the lights and climbed into bed.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The thing is I've figured out the last half of the story but I'm trying to figure out the first half. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to Fuzzy for the 2nd review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: George Lucas is my pseudonym and I own Star Wars. LOL! JUST KIDDING! I wish it was mine though!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left Coruscant to negotiate with the Trade Federation. Once they boarded the ship Viceroy Gunray learned that the ambassadors the Chancellor had sent were Jedi Knights. They were ordered to kill them by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. They managed to escape by stowing away on separate transports that were headed for Naboo.

Meanwhile on the planet Padme was communicating with Senator Palpatine when the hologram flickered and faded.

"Senator Palpatine. What's happening?" Padme asked

"Communications have been knocked out." Captain Typho, the head of security reported

"Communications disruption can mean only one thing…invasion." Governor Bibble concluded

Padme's mind was racing. She knew Obi-Wan was on the Viceroy's ship _Saak'ak_ and she hoped nothing bad had happened to him and his master.

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." Padme announced

Padme and her handmaidens were captured and were on their way to a concentration camp when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rescued them from the droids. They walked to the hangar bay and boarded a ship after freeing the pilots. They were heading to Coruscant so that Padme could present her case against the blockade to the Senate. They were forced to land on Tatooine in order to make repairs to the ship. While there Qui-Gon encountered a boy named Anakin Skywalker. He entered him in a pod race in order to free the boy and win the money for the parts needed, which luckily Anakin won for them. Obi-Wan was told to wait on the ship and all he could do was think of Padme. He couldn't talk to her because she was always busy with something and it frustrated him and wound him up. He tried every Jedi trick in the book and couldn't calm down. Luckily at that moment Qui-Gon and Anakin were walking to the ship. Out of nowhere a figure in black appeared.

"Anakin, run! Tell them to take off!" Qui-Gon instructed as he raced forward to fight the dark figure.

"Take off! Fly low over there." Obi-Wan told the pilot as he entered the cockpit.

Qui-Gon fought the man until the ship came closer and he jumped onto the ramp and walked onto the ship where Obi-Wan and Anakin raced to see him. Qui-Gon introduced Anakin and Obi-Wan and the ship took off for Coruscant once more. Once they arrived on Coruscant Anakin and Jar-Jar went with the Queen and Padme who was Anakin's new friend while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to report to the Jedi Council. Qui-Gonn and Obi-Wan told the Council about Anakin but they deemed him to old to begin training as a Jedi.

Meanwhile Padme was talking with Senator Palpatine in his personal quarters while Anakin and Jar-Jar waited outside. Padme's former caretaker suggested that they could call for a vote of no-confidence in Chancellor Valorum in order to help stop the invasion of Naboo. Padme didn't know what to do. She wished she could talk to Obi-Wan. The rest of her trip was devoted to speaking at the Senate and calling for the vote of no-confidence and hearing the other Senator's cries of "Vote now!"

A couple of hours later Padme was standing in front of the window in Senator Palpatine's quarters looking out at the city. She missed Obi-Wan and in that moment she realized she had fallen in love with her best friend. She only hoped that Obi-Wan returned her feelings. Jar-Jar came up to her for a minute and talked to her until Captain Panaka and Senator Palpatine entered the room.

"Your Majesty. Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor." Panaka reported

"Who else has been nominated?"

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Alieen Teen of Malastare."

"A surprise I'm sure." Palpatine said

Padme wasn't really listening to her former caretaker. She decided in that moment to go back to Naboo and try to end the blockade. Palpatine protested but Padme didn't listen.

"This is your arena Senator. I'm afraid I must return to mine." Padme said as she started to walk out the door.

"But Your Majesty come back where it's safe." Palpatine protested but Padme was set in her ways.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gonn accompanied the Queen along with Anakin. Padme just wanted to get to Naboo and end this stupid conflict. Then she wanted to run into Obi-Wan's arms and tell him that she loved him. But the ship landing in the forests of Naboo shook her out of her thoughts and she prepared herself for the battle that was to come.

**A/N: Ok more interesting Obidala is coming up soon. This is all filler and stuff. I would really like some reviews so I'm taking Fuzzyalligator's advice. I won't update again until I get at least 5 reviews. Hope you liked this chapter and review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Star Wars alas is not mine so don't incriminate me!**

**Chapter 4**

Padme disguised herself as a handmaiden and her decoy dress as the Queen. Once they landed in the forests of Naboo Jar-Jar went to the Gungan city underwater and discovered it abandoned. Luckily he knew another place where his people went if they were in danger.

Padme couldn't stop thinking about Obi-Wan and noticed he was staring at her decoy instead of her. She let out a tiny giggle as Obi-Wan didn't know that he was staring at Padme's decoy and not Padme herself. Once they got to the clearing where the Gungan's were staying her decoy stepped forward to speak. After a minute Padme couldn't wait and she stepped forward.

"Your Honor I am Queen Amidala." Padme said as everyone behind her let out gasps of surprise.

Obi-Wan took a good look at Padme and realized she had been disguised as a handmaiden since they landed and never really noticed before.

"This is my decoy, my protector, my loyal bodyguard. I'm sorry for the deception but it was necessary to ensure my protection. I've come before you to bargain for an alliance of peace. Although we don't always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us." Padme said as she dropped to her knees and everyone behind her did the same.

"We are you humble servants. Our fate is in your hands"

Boss Nass thought about it for a minute before agreeing to the alliance in his own unique way. Padme smiled as everyone cheered. After the meeting the Nubians and the Gungans decided how they would get into the palace to capture the Vice Roy.

"What if the Vice Roy gets away before we can capture him?" Captain Panaka asked

"That is why we must not fail to capture the Vice Roy. Everything depends on it." Padme said.

The Gungans were waiting with their soldiers for the droid army to come while Padme and the two Jedi entered the palace. Anakin chose a cock pit to hide in during the battle. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gonn and the rest met Darth Maul just outside the cargo bay.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gonn said as he and Obi-Wan prepared for a duel

"We'll go the long way." Padme said as she and the others moved away.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gonn started to duel Darth Maul as other pilots started to move to their ships and suddenly Anakin found himself in a ship headed somewhere in space. Padme and her team were able to capture the Vice Roy and her decoy distracted the droid guards so they were able to move on with the plan. Meanwhile the Gungan army prepared themselves as the droid ships unloaded the droids and activated them.

Anakin soon found himself going towards the Control Ship. After trying some maneuvering tactics he found himself inside the ship. He started firing at the droids that were approaching him and R2 and accidentally fired on the reactor. The ship was blowing up from the inside and Anakin was just able to get out before it exploded. The Gungans had only fought the droids for a little while when they shut down after the Control Ship was destroyed. The Gungans celebrated.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Qui-Gonn were still fighting the powerful Sith Lord. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gonn became separated by a force field and Obi-Wan was powerless as he watched Darth Maul ram his lightsaber into Qui-Gonn. Obi-Wan fought the Sith Lord angrily before cutting him in half and watching him fall down the reactor shaft. Obi-Wan went over to his dying Master and held his head in his lap.

"Obi-Wan. Train the boy."

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan replied tearfully

"He is the Chosen One. Train him." Qui-Gonn said as he breathed his last breath leaving Obi-Wan alone.

After everything was over a service was held for Qui-Gonn where his body was burned at a funeral pyre. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, and the newly-elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked on with sadness as they kept vigil over the revered Jedi.

"What will become of me now?" Anakin asked

"The Council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise" Obi-Wan said before turning back to the burning body of his Master.

Masters Yoda and Windu were contemplating the mystery of the new Sith Lord.

"Always two there are. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice." Yoda said

"But who was killed? The master or the apprentice." Master Windu asked as they both thought of the possibility that there was a Sith Lord out there alive and well ready to wreak havoc on the Jedi at a moment's notice.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 4! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've just never felt like writing even though I wrote down lots of ideas during the sermons at church! Hope you enjoyed it! And please remember one thing**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars then I would own Indiana Jones too! BUT I DON'T! BOOHOO!**

**A/N: There is smut! Not too graphic but not too explicit. I'll try to make it a happy medium!**

**Chapter 5**

Celebrations were in full swing at Theed Royal Palace in Naboo's capital. Padme was mingling with everyone as part of her duty as Queen when she noticed the love of her life sitting by the window in the corner. When she approached him she saw that he was deep in thought. Padme cleared her throat to alert him to her presence and he jumped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry Obi-Wan! I didn't mean to startle you like that. I just came over to see if you wanted to talk." Padme asked as she sat down next to him on the window seat.

"It's all right Padme. I just can't believe he's gone. Qui-Gon was more than a mentor to me he was like a father to me." Obi-Wan confessed

Tears started to roll down Obi-Wan's face but he tried to hide it. Padme reached out and brushed a tear off his cheek. Obi-Wan and Padme's eyes met and they started to lean slowly towards each other until their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss. Obi-Wan quickly pulled away and hung his head in apology.

"I'm sorry Padme. I shouldn't have done that."

"Obi-Wan it's alright. I've wanted you to kiss me since we won the battle." Padme confessed as Obi-Wan whipped his head around to look at her

"You did?" Obi-Wan stammered in disbelief.

"Yes. I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time because…I love you."

Obi-Wan stared at her in shock before promptly taking her lips in another passionate kiss.

"I love you too Padme." Obi-Wan whispered

Padme smiled as they kissed each other again. After pulling away they noticed that the celebrations had died down. Obi-Wan offered to escort Padme to her rooms and she gladly accepted. Once Padme was at her door Obi-Wan turned and started to walk down the hall to his own room.

"Obi-Wan, please stay with me tonight?" Padme asked as Obi-Wan smiled and followed her into her room.

Obi-Wan took off his boots, robe and outer tunic leaving him in his leggings and inner tunic while Padme changed out of her heavy robes. When Padme entered the bedroom Obi-Wan could do nothing but stare. She was wearing a spaghetti strap nightgown that showed off her curves. Obi-Wan walked up to her and took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. Padme felt something akin to fire run through her veins and she wanted Obi-Wan more than ever.

"Obi-Wan make love to me." Padme murmured as she broke away from the kiss.

Obi-Wan's eyes were dark with desire and saw that Padme's eyes were the same. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed before gently laying her down. Padme and Obi-Wan began to kiss each other hungrily as their hands explored each other. Obi-Wan's hands snuck up her nightgown and took hold of her breasts, teasing her nipples, which made Padme moan.

Obi-Wan slid the nightgown over Padme's head and drank in the sight of her naked body like a starved child.

"You're so beautiful" Obi-Wan whispered as he took one of Padme's breasts into his mouth.

Padme moaned and Obi-Wan gave his attention to her other breast. Padme then pulled his tunic over his head and started to remove his leggings. Soon Obi-Wan was as naked as his beloved and he slid into her slowly. Tears started to form in Padme's eyes and he kissed them away. After a minute he began to move and soon enough they moaned each other's names as they finally became one.

"I love Padme Amidala."

"And I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi" Padme said sleepily as she snuggled closer to her true love and fell asleep.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 5. Hope you weren't too disgusted/offended/whatever. I tried to make it kind of tame. I drew ideas from other fan fictions I read for this scene since I am inexperienced! LOL**

**If you like so far then please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Easy now, hush love hush, don't distress yourself what's your rush? I don't own Star Wars! (To the tune of "Wait" preferably sung by Angela Lansbury)**

**A/N: Ok I think I need to explain something. I am not ruining anything. I know I wrote 4 stories with my Original Character and I felt it was time to give her a rest and I've always enjoyed Obidala so I thought it would be a good to write this. So if you don't like it then don't read it! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6

Padme woke up the next morning confused as to why she was naked in bed. Then she smiled as the memories of the previous night came back to her. She rolled over to find her beloved staring at her. He smiled and gently captured her lips in a tender but passionate kiss.

"Good morning" Padme said after breaking away

"Good morning, my love." Obi-Wan said smiling

"I can get to used to this."

"What?"

"This. Waking up with the sunlight streaming through the window and you lying next to me." Padme said as she leaned in for another kiss.

During the next 10 years Obi-Wan trained Anakin as his Padawan learner. He and Padme still saw each other but they had to keep their relationship a secret. The last thing Obi-Wan wanted was for Masters Yoda or Windu to find out that he had broken the Jedi Code. He would be expelled for sure!

Meanwhile Anakin had start to develop feelings for Padme. Padme had been there for him when he first left Tattooine to train as a Jedi. He had a boyhood crush on her but feelings started to spring up. They first made themselves known when his Master told him that they would be protecting Padme who was now Senator of Naboo from any assassination attempts.

A couple of days after Padme was almost killed in her own bedroom Obi-Wan came to visit her while Anakin was sleeping.

"I missed you!" Padme exclaimed as she ran into her lover's waiting arms.

Obi-Wan kissed Padme passionately before breaking away for air. They sat on the couch and Obi-Wan told Padme about his mission to Kamino to meet the "cloners".

"My friend Dex said the toxic dart came from Kamino but it doesn't show up in the Jedi archives. I've been sent on a mission to find Kamino and make contact."

"Is Anakin coming with you?" Padme asked

"No. He's been assigned another mission. He's going to escort you to Naboo."

"Why? I can't go to Naboo now. I have to be here for the vote on the Military Creation Act." Padme exclaimed standing up and walking away from Obi-Wan.

"There have been too many attempts on your life Padme. I don't want to lose you and Naboo is the safest place you can go to."

Padme shook her head. She didn't like the idea at all.

Meanwhile Anakin was told to go to the Supreme Chancellor. He could order Padme to go to Naboo with Anakin. In the end Padme had no choice but to obey the Chancellor. He had taken care of her when she was younger and had her best interests at heart. Padme reluctantly packed and soon she and Anakin were off to Naboo. They were traveling as refugees in order to blend in and escape detection. They went to the palace to meet with the Queen and afterwards they made their way to the lake where they would be staying. Anakin and Padme talked as they walked on the balcony.

"We used to come here for school retreat. We would swim to that island everyday. I love the water. We used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry us and try to guess the names of the birds singing." Padme said as they walked to the railing to look out over the water.

"I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything is soft and smooth." Anakin said as he caressed Padme's exposed skin on her back.

They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed passionately before Padme broke away.

"No. I shouldn't have done that." Padme said as she looked out over the water.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's not you. It's just that…it's complicated Anakin." Padme said knowing she couldn't tell him she was seeing Obi-Wan.

"Tell me" Anakin whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again

"No I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"But I love you, Padme."

"I'm sorry Anakin. I don't feel the same way." Padme said as she turned to go into the house.

The rest of time spent with Anakin was awkward. Luckily the trip to Tatooine to find Anakin's mother and the trip to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan helped distract them. Padme was worried about Obi-Wan and went after him with Anakin tagging along. At the execution arena the three of them fended off the creatures sent to kill them until droids showed up. A moment later they went from being hopelessly outnumbered to having the upper hand. Yoda had come with the Clone Army from Kamino to help the Jedi.

Afterwards Anakin and Obi-Wan fought Count Dooku. Obi-Wan had a few gashes but Anakin lost his right arm in the battle. Shortly after Count Dooku escaped Padme and some clones rushed in.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme exclaimed as she rushed over to help her lover.

Anakin looked on with resent. His resent slowly turned to anger as he put two and two together. His Master was seeing Padme, the woman that he loved. He vowed he would do whatever he could to make Padme his. Once they returned to Coruscant the troops were introduced to the Chancellor and a few members of the Senate. Obi-Wan volunteered to take Padme back home to Naboo. While on Naboo they married in secret with C-3PO and R2-D2 looking on as the kissed on the balcony by the lake. They smiled at each other and turned to look at the sunset as they started their new life together.

**A/N: Oooo! PLOT TWISTS! And that's a new chapter for you! Sorry if you didn't like the descriptions. I don't know how else to describe the parts of the movie the characters of my story aren't in. I hope you liked this longer chapter. And please remember:**

**REVIEW! HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stars Wars, mine it is not. I just love to play with it!**

**Chapter 7**

_19 BBY (During Revenge of the Sith)_

Over the next 3 years Obi-Wan and Padme still had to keep their marriage a secret. Obi-Wan didn't want to take the chance of being expelled as the war was still going on and he was a General. Anakin had become a Jedi Knight but he wanted more. He wanted the power to be able to claim Padme for himself. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been kept away from Coruscant with various missions and were called back to Coruscant to rescue the Chancellor. The Chancellor had been captured by General Grievous and a battle was raging in space above Coruscant as Anakin and Obi-Wan fought through it to the General's ship. Once aboard R2 located the Chancellor and they raced through the ship before finding the Chancellor bound to a chair where he was watching the battle. He spun around as the two Jedi made their way towards him.

"Chancellor" Obi-Wan said, bowing in respect.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine said as they turned around to see Count Dooku.

He jumped down from the ledge and walked towards the two Jedi.

"Get help you're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine said, feigning a look of concern.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality." Obi-Wan stated simply.

"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku said.

They started to fight the Sith Lord as Palpatine watched, helpless.

"My powers have doubled since last we met, Count" Anakin said.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku said as they continued their fight.

They fought until Dooku pushed Obi-Wan out of the way and forced a ledge on top of him. Anakin fought him alone until they were right by the Chancellor. He cut off both of Dooku's hands and crossed both lightsabers at his neck.

"Good Anakin, good. Kill him." Palpatine said, smiling.

Dooku looked over at Palpatine with a look of fear and surprise etched onto his face. He then looked back at Anakin with fear.

"Kill him now."

"I shouldn't" Anakin said, even though he very much wanted to kill the man before him.

"Do it." Darth Sidious commanded

And with one stroke both lightsabers beheaded Count Dooku. Anakin set the Chancellor free and grabbing Obi-Wan they escaped. Unfortunately they were captured by General Grievous and were able to overpower his men, take the ship, and land it somewhat nicely on Coruscant. A transport took them to the Senate chambers. Once there, Anakin went off to have his glorious day with the politicians. Obi-Wan meanwhile took the transport to his and Padme's quarters. Obi-Wan walked in and saw no sign of Padme so he decided to check the bedroom.

"Padme?"

"In here Obi-Wan." Padme called from the closet

Obi-Wan made his way over to Padme and embraced her and spun her around before setting her on the ground again. They kissed each other passionately before breaking away for air.

"I missed you." Obi-Wan murmured as he leaned in to kiss her again

"There were whispers that you'd been killed." Padme said after breaking the kiss.

"I'm alright, Padme." Obi-Wan said relishing the feeling of holding his wife in his arms.

Padme closed her eyes and melted into his embrace. Obi-Wan soon pulled away and looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Padme are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're trembling. Tell me what's going on."

"I found out when you were gone on all those missions." Padme explained softly.

"Found out what?"

"Obi-Wan I'm pregnant."

Obi-Wan stared at Padme in shock. After a minute he smiled and spun Padme around again.

"I can't believe it! This is wonderful!" Obi-Wan said as he touched his wife's stomach.

"We're going to be parents Obi-Wan. Can you believe it?" Padme said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"It's incredible. I love you."

"I love you too." Padme said as they kissed each other again with love and desire.

Padme did all she could to hide her pregnancy and took to wearing long, flowing robes. Anakin was still trying to figure out how to win Padme. He had been having dreams of Padme dying and Obi-Wan appeared occasionally. Anakin felt that Padme would live if she loved him and knew that Obi-Wan would be the cause of her death. Meanwhile the Jedi Council wanted Anakin to spy on the Chancellor since he was so close to him. It would help them know what he was up to. Later that evening Anakin went to visit the Chancellor at the Galaxies Opera House.

"You wanted to see me Chancellor?"

"Yes, Anakin, come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau System." Palpatine said as Anakin squatted down to listen to his mentor

"At last. We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." Anakin said with a determined glint in his eye.

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice by far. Sit down. Leave us." Palpatine said as his aides left the box and Anakin moved to sit down.

"Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

"I don't think…" Anakin said before Palpatine cut him off.

"Search your feelings. You know, don't you?"

"I know they don't trust you." Anakin confessed

"Or the Senate. Or the Republic, or democracy for that matter."

"I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken."

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they? They asked you on to spy on me, didn't they?"

"I don't uh… I don't know what to say" Anakin stammered

"Remember back to your early teachings: all who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good."

"Good is a point of view Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are alike in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power." Palpatine said as Anakin turned to look at him.

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asked turning his head to look at Anakin

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others."

"You ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise?"

"No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith Legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Palpatine said as Anakin immediately thought of his nightmares about Padme

"He could actually save people from death?" Anakin asked hoping he could learn this power

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked

"He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid was losing his power, which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked

"Not from a Jedi."

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER! Yeah I was able to cut and paste the part of rescuing the Chancellor from my other story Unlikely Love. Yeah more good stuff is coming. I put this in as this is sort of essential to the plot. Plus I LOVE PALPATINE! HE'S SO EVIL IT'S AWESOME MAN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do not own Sweeney Todd. I am not George Lucas. I am not Stephen Sondheim. I just own Star Wars Episode III and the soundtrack to the Sweeney Todd movie.**

**Chapter 8**

After hearing the Sith Legend from Palpatine Anakin wasn't sure if he trusted the Jedi Order anymore. But he had other things to distract him. Palpatine had asked him to find General Grievous on Utapau but Obi-Wan was told to go and Anakin would remain spying on the Chancellor. Obi-Wan went to Padme's apartment later that night so he could see her before he left in the morning.

"Obi-Wan please be careful. I don't want you to die. I want you to succeed." Padme pleaded to her husband

"Don't worry Padme. I will come back in one piece for you and for our baby." Obi-Wan said as gently caressed Padme's baby bump.

"I love you Obi-Wan."

"I love you too, so much." Obi-Wan said as he gently kissed the love of his life.

* * *

"You're gonna need me on this one, Master." Anakin said as he walked Obi-Wan to his ship the next morning

"Oh I agree. However it may turn to out to be just a wild Bantha chase." Obi-Wan said

"Master, I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council." Anakin confessed as he stopped walking

"You are strong and wise Anakin. I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. But be patient Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan said before smiling and walking off towards his ship

"Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you."

"Goodbye old friend and may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said as he walked off

Anakin knew this would be a good time to get to Padme as Obi-Wan would be gone. But he didn't want to do anything until he figured out this new power. Obi-Wan arrived on Utapau a couple of hours later and learned that General Grievous was indeed in the Utapau system and had R4 take his flyer back to the ship to make it look like he had left along with a message for Commander Cody. Obi-Wan overheard Grievous talking to the Separatist leaders and just as the started to leave he took off his robe and leaped to the ground level.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan said as the guards closed in on him.

"General Kenobi. You are a bold one. Kill him" the General said as the soldiers advanced

Obi-Wan used the force to crush some guards with part of the ceiling.

"Back away! I will deal with this Jedi slime myself!"

"Your move!"

"You fool! I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku!" Grievous said as he took out four lightsabers and started spinning two of them like a windmill.

"Attack Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan backed away before finally engaging him in a fight. He severed one of his arms before the clones arrived and started fighting.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed!"

"Oh I don't think so!" Obi-Wan said using a Force push on him.

Grievous got into his wheel bike with Obi-Wan in pursuit on Boga. Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber during the chase where it landed near Cody.

Back on Coruscant Commander Cody reported that they had engaged General Grievous and Anakin was to tell the Chancellor the news to get a handle on his position from his reaction.

"Chancellor. We have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous." Anakin said as he walked into the office

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

"I should be there with him"

"It's upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi master?" Palpatine said, feigning sadness.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the council. I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me." Anakin said, the frustration he was feeling evident in his facial expressions.

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future, they know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." Palpatine said as he walked with Anakin, the Senator following closely.

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the dark side." Palpatine said as he stopped walking and Anakin stopped ahead of them.

"You know the dark side?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the Force." Palpatine said as he began to walk around the hallway with Anakin following a long ways behind him.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than that of any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to make Padme Amidala your wife." Palpatine said as he smiled, exposing himself as the Sith lord that the council had been looking for the past 13 years.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked, hardly believing his ears.

"Use my knowledge. I beg you." Palpatine pleaded as Anakin activated his lightsaber.

"You're the Sith lord!"

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've know you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience." Palpatine said turning away from Anakin.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to." Anakin said angrily.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." Darth Sidious said, turning around, as Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

"Of course. You should. But you're not sure of their intentions are you?" Palpatine asked smoothly.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. Power to win over Padme." Palpatine said smiling.

**A/N: AND THAT'S THAT CHAPTER! Again I cut and pasted from my other story. But hey it works. Sorry I haven't updated in so long I know some of you like to read this. Yeah hopefully we'll be getting to the Sweeney Todd stuff soon. So please do me a favor…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine I just laugh manically at all the Palpatine scenes as I say the lines. But I can't do that now cause my roomie is sleeping.**

**Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan continued to pursue Grievous as they fought with one of the guard's staff weapons **(A/N: no not like Stargate! LOL)**. They both fell onto a landing platform as Obi-Wan used the staff on the General's bike. They fought on the platform until Obi-Wan was hanging off of it. He used the Force on a gun as the General advanced with the staff. He fired it and Grievous burst into the flames before falling backwards onto the platform. Obi-Wan put the gun down and climbed back onto the platform. He grabbed the gun and walked over to the remains of Grievous.

"So uncivilized." Obi-Wan said as he tossed the gun away and looked over the remains of his enemy.

Back on Coruscant Anakin tracked Mace Windu down at a landing platform.

"Master Windu! I must talk to you."

"Skywalker we just received word that Obi-Wan had destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate" Mace said walking with Anakin.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith lord."

"A Sith lord?" Mace asked stopping on his way to the platform."

"Yes. The one we've been looking for." Anakin said.

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" Anakin said.

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive." Mace said starting his venture again.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You're going to need my help if you're going to arrest them."

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgement."

"I must go, Master." Anakin retorted.

"No. If what you've told me is true you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the council chambers until we return." Mace said backing away towards the ship where three other Jedi were waiting.

"Yes, Master" Anakin in a resigned fashion.

He went to the council chambers and sat and thought

_"You know don't you? If the Jedi destroy me any chance of winning her will be lost." _Palpatine's words echoed in Anakins head.

After a couple of minutes Anakin left and grabbing a ship he made his way to the Chancellor's office.

The Chancellor turned around in his chair as Mace Windu and the Jedi walked towards him.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say you're here sooner than I expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic" they activated their lightsabers "you are under arrest Chancellor." Mace said.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Palpatine said, his voice cold and icy.

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I AM the Senate!" Darth Sidious snarled.

"Not yet."

"It's treason then" Palpatine said standing up his and pulling his lightsaber out from his sleeve.

He activated his lightsaber and flew through the air towards them. He could fight faster than any of them. He slaughtered the other Jedi until it was just him and Mace left. The fight went into the hallway and then to his office. The window was shattered when one of the lightsabers cut through it. Mace kicked the Chancellor in the head, who scurried away until he was pinned at the corner of the window frame with Mace pointing his lightsaber at him. Anakin entered the office to see the end of fight and stood by the window. Mace motioned for Anakin to stay put as he came closer.

"You are under arrest, my lord." Mace said venomously

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost!" Mace said.

"No, no, no. YOU WILL DIE!" Darth Sidious said as he shot Force Lightning at Mace who repelled it back at him with his lightsaber making Anakin look away from the light.

"He's a traitor!" Palpatine yelled as the lightning was rebounded onto him.

"He is the traitor." Mace said using all his strength to repel the lightning.

"I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose!" Palpatine said as the lightning started to deform his face.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

"Don't let him kill me!"

Anakin looked away as the lightning still came.

"I can't hold it any longer. I..I..I can't. I'm…I…I'm weak. I'm too weak. Anakin! Help me. Help me!" Palpatine said he stopped shooting the lightning at Mace.

"I…I…I can't hold on any longer."

"I am going to end this once and for all!" Mace said.

"You can't! He must stand trial!" Anakin said.

"He has control of the Senate and the courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive." Mace said.

"I'm too weak! Don't let him kill me." Palpatine moaned.

"It's not the Jedi way. He must live." Anakin said.

Mace started to swing his lightsaber for the kill Palaptine pleaded for his life.

"I need him!" Anakin said as Mace came down for the final blow. Anakin cut off both his hands before he could kill the Chancellor who smiled.

"POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!" Palpatine yelled as he shot a barrage of Force Lightning at Mace Windu, which pushed out of the window and into Coruscant.

Palpatine stood up and Anakin sank into one of the chairs.

"What have I done?"

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my new apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." Palpatine said whose face was now disfigured. His eyes were yellow and sunken in and his skin was wrinkly and he looked much older.

"I will do whatever you ask."

"Good." Palpatine said with a smile.

"Just help me win Padme's heart. I can't live without her"

"To make one fall in love is a rare power but if we work together I know we can discover the secret." Palpatine said as Anakin kneeled before him.

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good, good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth…Vader."

"Thank you, my Master."

"Rise." Palpatine said as he turned around and took a cloak out from his desk.

"Because the council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us along with all the Senators." Palpatine said putting on the cloak and the hood where his yellow eyes shone out from beneath.

"I agree. The council's next move will be against the Senate." Anakin said.

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic."

"I understand, master."

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are rentless. If they're not all destroyed it will be civil war without end. First I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. Will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to win Padme." Darth Sidious commanded.

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Anakin asked moving towards the desk as Palpatine sat down.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." Palpatine said.

"After you have killed all the Jedi in the temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy. And we shall have…peace." Palpatine said with a smile.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 9. Surprising easy seeing as I cut and paste again. It's just annoying to write those movie lines again. Yeah I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in a half hour! Woot. Chapter 10 will be posted shortly.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm the type of person who would think up something like Star Wars? HECK YEAH! But I didn't. So sad tear**

**Chapter 10**

Anakin and the troops ascended the steps to the Jedi Temple. Anakin knew the Jedi were turning against him ever since he joined the Council. Now all he knew was that he was doing it for Padme, for her heart and hand in marriage. Back on Utapau the clones were still fighting Grievous' soldiers as Obi-Wan came on Boga to talk to Cody.

"Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels."

"Very good, sir. Oh, and I think you'll be needing this." Cody said as he handed Obi-Wan his fallen lightsaber.

"Thank you Cody. Now let's get a move on, we've got a battle to win here! Ha!" Obi-Wan said as he took off on Boga.

"Yes, sir!" Cody said a transmission came in on his hologram projector.

"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66." Palpatine said.

"Yes, my lord." Cody said as he put away the transmitter.

"Blast him!" Cody said as the clones fired at Obi-Wan on the higher levels.

Obi-Wan and Boga fell into the water far below as the same thing happened on other worlds. Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed on Mygeeto and Aayla Secura was killed on Felucia. Plo Koon's starfighter was shot down by the clones on Cato Neimoidia and Stass Allie's land speeder was shot down by her clones on Saleucami. Yoda felt all the deaths through the Force and was able to kill the troops just before the shot him down. Senator Organa witnessed the death of Padawan Zett Jukassa as he fought the troops. Obi-Wan was able to escape Utapau and was picked up by Senator Organa on _Tantive IV_ along with Yoda.

After the raid Anakin decided to check on Padme to assure that everything was all right. This way he was one step closer to winning her heart. When she saw him arrive she ran over to hug her friend.

"Are you alright? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You can see the smoke from here." Padme said thankful she was wearing a robe the hid her pregnancy

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I came to see that you were safe."

"What's happening?" Padme asked

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic."

"I can't believe that!" Padme exclaimed

"I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

"Oh Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padme asked as Anakin turned his back to her

"I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, and with the Senate, and with you." Anakin as he turned to face her again

"What about Obi-Wan?" Padme asked, hoping her husband was alive

"I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope he's remained loyal to the Chancellor."

"Anakin I'm afraid" Padme said worried she might have to raise her baby alone

"Have faith, Padme. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar System. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be better, I promise." Anakin said as he and Padme hugged again.

"Please wait for me." Anakin said as he got back into his ship

Padme sat on the landing platform thinking about Obi-Wan and couldn't help but wonder if Anakin was doing the right thing. On Senator Organa's ship Obi-Wan and Yoda decided to go back and reset the coded message to keep any surviving Jedi away from the Temple. On the way back they received a message informing Senator Organa of a special session of Congress. Obi-Wan and Yoda decided that this would be the best time to enter the Temple. On Mustafar Anakin arrived and soon started slaughtering the Separatist leaders one by one.

Obi-Wan and Yoda were fighting the clone troops at the Temple while Padme attended the Senate session.

"And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled." Palpatine said

"What's happened?" Bail asked Padme as he sat down

"The Chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate." Padme said turning her attention back to the Chancellor.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" Palpatine said from his podium.

Obi-Wan and Yoda had finally gained entrance to the temple to find that everyone, including the younglings were dead. They discovered that some were killed by a lightsaber meaning that someone was with the clones when they attacked. They wondered who could be responsible.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you my resolve has never been stronger." Palpatine said to the Senate.

Back on Mustafar Anakin killed all of the leaders leaving Viceroy Gunray last pleading for his life. On Coruscant the Chancellor was getting to the real reason for the special session.

"In order to ensure security and continuing stability the Republic will be organized into the first GALACTIC EMPIRE! For a safe and secure society!" Palpatine said as he basked in the cheers and applause from the Senators.

"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause." Padme said.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 10! Sorry if it was confusing but I was going along with the format of the movie. 3 chapters for tonight, I'm exhausted. Now I'm going to watch 24! YAYY JACK BAUER!**

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars and I never will!**

**Chapter 11**

Back at the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan recalibrated the code to warn surviving Jedi to stay away from the Temple. As they were leaving Obi-Wan stopped to look at the security recordings to see who had attacked the temple. He started the recordings and saw Anakin attacking the Jedi.

"It can't be...it can't be." Obi-Wan said disbelievingly

"You have done well my apprentice. Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire." The recording said before Obi-Wan stopped it.

"I can't watch any more."

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda said

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin."

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not."

"He is like my brother. I cannot do it." Obi-Wan pleaded

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. Consumed by Darth Vader." Yoda said as he walked away

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look."

" Use your feelings Obi-Wan and find him you will." Yoda said as he walked away.

Obi-Wan decided to confront his wife as she and Anakin were very close friends.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yesterday." Padme said as he walked towards the couch

"And do you know where he is now?"

"No." Padme said as her conversation with Anakin echoed in her mind.

_"The Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war."_

Padme cleared her head as she listened to her husband.

"Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger."

"From the Sith?"

"From himself. Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong! How can you even say that?" Padme exclaimed

"I have seen a security hologram of him killing younglings."

"Not Anakin. He couldn't"

"He was deceived by a lie, we all were. It seems the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku Anakin became his new apprentice."

"I don't believe you. I can't"

"Padme, I must find him." Obi-Wan pleaded

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Padme asked, fearful for her friend

"He has become a very great threat."

"I can't" Padme said knowing she was lying to her husband

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead before entering his ship and leaving the apartment. Padme decided that she would go to Mustafar to see for herself if Anakin had turned. Her head of security wanted to accompany her on the trip.

"Milady, let me come with you."

"There's no danger, the fighting's over. Anyways, this is personal." Padme said as he walked to her Nubian crusier.

"As you wish, milady, but I strongly disagree."

"I'll be alright, Captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides 3-PO will look after me." Padme said as she boarded the ship with C-3PO trailing behind her. Before the ship took off Obi-Wan snuck on board and hid. He knew Padme was going to see Anakin and he wanted to see him too. As Anakin was talking to the Emperor over the holo-channel he saw Padme's ship approaching the planet. He went out to meet it as soon as it landed. Padme then ran out to hug her friend.

"I saw your ship. What are doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

"What things?"

"That you turned to the Dark Side, that you killed younglings."

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us."

"Us?"

"I've been married to him for a little over 3 years now. But that doesn't change the fact that he wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your friendship and trust."

"Friendship and trust won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost? You're a good person, don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you, to protect you."

"Come back with me and run away from everything while you still can."

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am powerful than the Chancellor I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy, make thing the way we want them to be." Anakin said as Padme stepped away from him

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right, you've changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow." Padme said, sobbing

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, angry that she had married her Master over him

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do. Stop, stop now, come back. Please, you're my friend." Padme pleaded as Obi-Wan stepped on the top of the ramp.

"Liar!"

"No!" Padme said as she looked back to see her husband on the ship

"You're with him, you brought him here to kill me!" Anakin said as he started to Force Choke Padme

"Let her go, Anakin. Let her go!" Obi-Wan said before Anakin finally released Padme who collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin yelled, pacing

"You have done that yourself!"

"You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already taken away your friendship with her! You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now, until now you have become the very thing you have sough to destroy." Obi-Wan said as removed his Jedi robe

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire." Anakin said as he Obi-Wan went to check on his wife who was still alive

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked, incredulous

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must?"

"You will try." Anakin said as Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber.

Anakin soon leapt at him and they began to fight.

**A/N: And there's a new chapter after months and months of not writing anything. Thanks to Mitch for always bugging me at work to write some more!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I would own Lake Ewok at Skywalker Ranch. Sadly Lake Ewok is not mine.**

**Chapter 12**

Meanwhile back on Coruscant Yoda confronted the Emperor as Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to battle in the control room where they accidentally disabled the force fields that kept the lava at bay. Yoda and the Emperor soon began to fight and it soon became a battle of skills between the two Masters. The fight ended up in the Senate chambers and they hurled pods at each other until Yoda deflected Palpatine's Force Lightning until they were both thrown out of the pod causing Yoda to fall to the floor. He then was able to seek transport from Bail Organa.

Anakin and Obi-Wan's fought soon brought them to the river of molten lava where they fought on moving platforms as they sped across the river.

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over."

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Anakin countered.

"Well then you are lost!" Obi-Wan said as they continued to fight.

"This is the end for you, my Master." Anakin said as he leapt onto Obi-Wan's platform to continue the fight.

Obi-Wan soon spotted the shore of the river where there was a high hill and using the Force he jumped to the top of it leaving Anakin on the platform in the river.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it!"

Anakin leaped from the platform but Anakin cut off his arm and legs, leaving his mechanical arm, and he slid down the shore close the edge of the river.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness." Obi-Wan said as he picked up Anakin's lightsaber, which was nearby.

"I hate you!" Anakin yelled as he struggled to get further up shore.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan said as Anakin caught fire and yelled in agony.

Obi-Wan watched him for a minute before finally turning away and leaving. He headed for the ship and saw that Padme was still unconscious on the ship. She awoke when he stroked her face and she asked about Anakin before becoming unconscious once again.

Back on the planet Anakin struggled to get further up shore. Soon the Emperor came and saw that his apprentice was burnt all over and sent for a medical capsule to take him back to Coruscant. Meanwhile Obi-Wan travled with Padme, 3PO, and R2 to the nearest Rebel base where Bail Organa and Yoda were and Padme was taken to the medical center.

On Coruscant the Emperor had arrived and Anakin was being taken to the medical center to be treated.

The droid doctor on the base gave his report to Yoda, Obi-Wan and Bail

"Medically she's completely healthy but the baby isn't doing well. We need operate quickly to save the baby."

On Coruscant Anakin was given prosthetic limbs and put into a suit that would sustain him.

Padme soon gave birth to a little girl with her husband at her side.

"It's a girl." Obi-Wan said to his wife.

"Johanna." Padme murmered

"Obi-Wan, there's good in him, I know. There's still..." Padme said before finally giving into sleep.

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead as he held his newborn daughter.

Back on Coruscant Anakin's transformation was complete and the table he was on rose to reveal what had become of him.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Palpatine asked

"Yes, my Master. Where is Padme? Is she all right? Is she safe?" Anakin asked hoping that he would still be able to have Padme for his own

"I'm afraid in your anger you killed her."

"I? I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it!" Anakin said as he broke free of his restraints and cried out as Palpatine smiled at his reborn apprentice.

The next day Obi-Wan and Padme decided to go to Alderaan. Bail Organa knew of a place where they could hide and raise Johanna. Yoda decided to go the planet of Dagobah and 3PO and R2 were given to Captain Antilles with the condition of 3PO having his mind wiped.

Meanwhile Darth Vader and the Emperor were overseeing the construction of their newest weapon, the Death Star, the first big weapon of the newly-formed Galatic Empire. On Alderaan Obi-Wan and Padme had settled in nicely and were very grateful to have a place to raise their daughter, Johanna.

**A/N: I know it's a sucky ending but I kinda drastically change the ending of Episode III to suit my story. Finally I am done with stuff that applies to the Star Wars movies. This is where we move more into the Sweeney Todd part of the story. Beware of musical numbers! There may be some mentions of events from the original trilogy but don't expect much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
